Automobile manufacturers have developed a variety of specialized vehicles in response to demands by consumers. One class of these vehicles are the small trucks such as pickups and vans which are oftentimes purchased as second or even third vehicles. These vehicles are particularly suitable for their dual intended purposes which is carrying both passengers and cargo. The more expensive versions of these vehicles are quite finely appointed and have attractive appearances.
Since many of these vehicles are second or third vehicles, or have been purchased by young people who have not yet acquired a traditional home and, therefore, a garage for storing the vehicle, these vehicles are regularly parked outside without protection from the environment. As attractive as these vehicles are in their original showroom luster, the effects of sun, wind, rain, and snow rapidly diminishes the appearance of the vehicle if they are not regularly parked in a garage or other covered area. Exposed vehicles are also the target of bird droppings which diminish the luster of the vehicle finish. Many times the owners of these vehicles do not have access to a garage or their more expensive vehicles are already occupying what garage space is available. In any event, it often is necessary for vehicles such as pickups and vans to be parked outside in all weather.
The use of a protective cover to prevent environmental damage to parked vehicles is, of course, one alternative for protecting a vehicle. However, ordinary vehicle covers which might be suitable for use on sports cars or other small passenger vehicles have been found to be unacceptable for use on trucks such as pickups and vans. Both of these latter-type vehicles have a significant vertical height as compared to sports cars and other smaller vehicles. Accordingly, what conveniently fits a small car will not accommodate a van or pickup truck. If the design for the cover is enlarged so as to accommodate the vertical height of the truck, the balloon-like state of a sprawling tent-like nature makes it difficult to install. In addition, in any kind of moderate wind, the generally rounded shape of conventional car covers can cause expensive and unsightly damage to the finish on a vehicle as it is allowed to flap in the wind. Complicated tie-downs and crosspieces are ineffective, as instructions are lost or the straps and fastening mechanisms are lost or misplaced.
Large undefined vehicle covers also are difficult to install, particularly by an individual alone since there is no form or structure to the cover and it does not include any means effecting an adequate alignment of the cover during its installation.
Another drawback for vehicle covers which are merely enlarged versions of those used on sports cars and other personal vehicles is that they employ a large amount of material in order to accommodate the relatively high vertical height of the vehicle resulting in a product which is both difficult to handle and difficult to store in a convenient and small space. Since it is not possible to adhere the conventional cover to the profile of a small pickup or van, even with some form of lock or security system, access to the vehicle is possible without removing the cover.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a vehicle cover for small trucks which accommodates the high vertical heights of these vehicles.
Another object of this invention is to provide a cover which is esily installed by one person and which can be centered about the vehicle so as to permit quick, safe and effective covering of the vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a car cover which snugly fits the vehicle and may be fabricated from a blank of material having very simple geometric shapes and thereby minimizing the amount of material necessary to make the cover and is characterized by relatively few seams, both contributing greatly to economy of manufacture.
A further object is to provide a cover having seams which align generally with profile edges of a vehicle and snugly embraces the vehicle so that it is aesthetically pleasing.